Time of the Marauders
by DemonicLilith.2002
Summary: This is the story of marauders,Lily and her friends. it's their journey from Hogwarts year 1 to Hogwarts year 7 [only 6th and 7th year are detailed] ...and this is worst summary ever...pairings *jily ,*blackinnon, *Remus x Dorcas


Title : Time of The Marauders...

Author : Avyanna Darcy

Rating : PG-13

Summary : This is story of Marauders , lily and her friends. It's their journey from Hogwarts year 1 to Hogwarts year 7 ...and this is the worst summary ever, but I hope you'll enjoy it.*Jily , Blackinnon Remus x Dorcas... enjoy it

Disclaimer : This is Obviously JK Rowling's property not mine !!

Author's Note : Oh my god !! I can't believe I am finally posting this. This is my first fiction EVER apart from my personal diary which my friends literally destroyed by reading it . How could they?? oh I am getting off point here. if you don't like this I really am sorry for destroying your precious time but please don't be rude REVIEWS would be nice .You all can give me ideas for next chapters. and i hope you all would enjoy this Love u for reading...

_1. _Hogwarts_Letter_

imp. note: Alice and Frank are 1 year older than rest...

Lily's Home - Cokeworth, Midlands, England ...30th January, 1960

Lily woke up hearing the strange tapping sound coming from the window. She moved from the bed and headed off to window. She slid the curtains off to find a big snowy owl flapping its wings. She was shocked and confused to find a letter attached to its leg. Then she remembered Severus had informed her about the letter from some school. she happily opened the window for the bird. Bird stretched its leg in

front of lily. lily hesitantly untied it and owl flew away In matter of seconds.she grinned happily for what felt like ages repeating her mantra "I am not freak, I am a witch" in her head.

Potter's Mansion - west country, England...

...27th March,1960

James was on cloud nine because he knew that tonight he's going to get his own Hogwarts letter. He smiled when he saw marls, Riley, Lance and Andrew were half sleeping in James's couch waiting for his letter. Riley mumbled something about marrying James. he laughed at his favorite child. James was quite happy to have Marlene and her siblings at his side they were practically his family. suddenly huge owl entered through the window unintentionally waking everyone up. James untied the letter and started reading it as loud as possible. everyone laughed and hugged James.

Noble House of Black - 12 Grimmauld Palace, England...3rd November,1959...

Like everyday Sirius black was lying bruised and battered in his cold, expensive bed. It's part of his daily routine to bear cruelty of his parents what for? just for saying that he would live happily in Hogwarts because of their great headmaster dumbledore. To stop him from getting his Hogwarts letter they blocked his windows and charmed the room to repel letters. He would have to live in this hell for eternity and cried in his pillow whole night.Next day walburga black, Sirius's mother came to his room and shoved Hogwarts letter in his hand and coldly said " Sirius Orion Black ,this is your Hogwarts letter ,if you even think about doing that old hag dumbledore's bidding and any such thing which would be disgraceful for our noble house of Black I would take your letter and give you all educations and punishment you need all by myself.understand?? ".Sirius flinched at the thought of his mother teaching him but silently nodded. Walburga left room after some seconds and Sirius just smiled. finally he could escape from this hell.

McKinnon Manor - West country, England...

...15 May,1960...

Marlene was quite jealous of James because he already got his Hogwarts letter. But today is the special day in which she'd get her Hogwarts letter . Today's her BIRTHDAY. As usual she was not alone, how the hell can she?? she have 4 brothers, a sister and James Potter.since the day she was born James is practically her family.They all gathered in her room boys (James, Lance, Andrew, Shane and dustin)

were playing exploding snaps and Riley is clinging onto James's left hand, pouting because his lack of attention.after some minutes huge snowy owl entered hooting with top of his lungs. Marlene could hear everyone shouting happy birthday but all she could think, feel and hear was 'I am going to Hogwarts: school of witchcraft and wizardry'

Remus's House - Cokeworth, Midlands, England...10th March, 1960...

Remus knew very well that this day was going to be worst day of his life. He laughed at himself remembering the day when he used to fantasize his 11th birthday and Hogwarts letter. He hated himself for the day when he didn't listen to her mother and went to park all by himself at late night, that night he got a werewolf bite, that night he ruined his life, that night he saw fear, pity and vulnerability in his parent's eyes. and everyone know that werewolfs aren't allowed in Hogwarts. He hated himself for not being able to go to Hogwarts. Tears started flowing and he can't do anything about his situation, anything about his life. He was crying when he heard something , it was coming from the window. He opened the window and saw an owl carrying 2 letters. Owl left both the letters in Remus's lap and flew away. Remus was dumbstruck when he saw his name in parchment and was more confused to find it was Hogwarts letter.He opened 2nd letter and he was even more confused to find it was from dumbledore himself. He started reading it and after reading it he cried twice hard than before but this time because of relief and adoration.

Dumbledore's letter...

Mr. Remus J. Lupin,

I am well aware of the fact that you are yet another victim of viscous werewolf Fenrir grayback . A friend of mine and your neighbour 'Augustus Meadows' informed me about your excellent wizard skills in such short age. along with my staff I've decided to invite you to Hogwarts: school of witchcraft and wizardry. But certain measures must be taken such as you could not tell any living soul about your situation and during full moon you are expected to be staying in shrieking shack under willow tree and every morning madam Quincy would take you to hospital wing for medical purpose. Good luck for your education, Happy birthday and oh! I forgot to mention there are some sugar quills inside your Hogwarts letter, the are very tasty and personally my favourite.. enjoy Mr. Lupin

\- Albus Dumbledore

Dorcas Meadows- godric hollow, England...

...11th May, 1960...

Dorcas knew that in nearly 10 minutes her Hogwarts letter will come but all she can hear is her sister's sobbing and her parents fighting. She is pissed they always have to ruin her birthday by fighting each other she hugged her sister to comfort her and waited for letter. After some minutes her letter arrived. Her sister Lucy stopped crying, smiling silently at Dorcas she murmured "happy birthday" . Dorcas kissed Lucy and happily started reading her letter ignoring her parents fight completely.

Peter pettigrew- Deserted Diagon ally, England...3rd August, 1960...

Peter can see desperation and fear in his parent's eyes. he knew they doubted that he is wizard or can use magic. He never has performed magic once even if he tried.

As clock turned it's hand to midnight white, big owl landed on his lap. His mother started crying because of the relief she felt at the moment. He was so happy that he is not squib and held letter close to his chest for whole night.

A/N : my first chapter EVER COMPLETED...Yoooohooooooo!!

Ok well be nice guyz I m just a kid...


End file.
